Black Sheep
by HaiytCherrChris
Summary: Alice doesn't try anymore. She can't change who she is-the disgrace, the embarrassment, even to this family of parasites. The Black Sheep.


**A/N** : _This is a story I'd started a couple of years back. I kind of wanted to revisit it._

 **Route 1**

A sigh escaped perfect lips as golden eyes slightly tinted with red took in the cafeteria. It was lunch time and she was allowed to relax now. She wasn't in a small classroom where all she could smell, hear and practically see was the blood rushing through the bodies around her. No, this was definitely better. Even though there were more bodies now, it was a bigger space. The open windows that she had inconspicuously positioned herself in front of seemed to help too.

This was her punishment and she knew it; they all knew it. She also knew that she deserved it. Alice's eyes wandered aimlessly around the cafeteria. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she wasn't eating, unlike her 'siblings'. It only took about ten seconds for her eyes to find something to hold her interest. Those ten seconds almost seemed like ten minutes to her, though, in her boredom. Her interest now piqued, however, she watched as a girl made her way through the lunch line. Alice quickly assessed her findings.

' _Tall, but not too tall, slim, great figure_ ,' as the girl bent over to retrieve something that had fallen from her, Alice allowed her eyes to shamelessly wander, ' _yes, definitely a great figure_ ,' her eyes travelled higher and she inwardly groaned, ' _blonde hair_ '.

She absolutely hated blondes.

A little stereotypical maybe, but when you have been through as many girls as she had, you tend to pick favourites. And blondes were definitely _not_ her favourite (an almost attempt with a one Miss Jessica Stanley at the start of the school year might have attributed to this dislike, though).

She was willing to overlook this fact in her desperation, however.

So as the girl turned to find a table to sit at and her eyes were inevitably drawn to their table, Alice gave one of her sexiest, most dazzling smiles. It did the job.

The girl stopped almost immediately and openly gaped at the beautiful pixie-like Cullen smiling sexily at her. Her. She couldn't believe it. When Alice nodded at her and then slowly started checking her out, however, she knew there was no mistake. She also knew that her panties were now very damp and that she was holding up the line. Trying to regain her composure, the girl began walking towards the Cullen table.

' _Yes, that's it_ ,' Alice smirked as the girl began approaching her. Her siblings had also noticed the exchange and were now sending warning glares to the smallest Cullen. Alice didn't care, though. She rarely did when it came to her family. All she was focused on, now, was the girl that was mere feet away from her. It would be easy, she knew, to lure her away from the others. All she would need to do was talk to the girl, but, judging by the look on the girl's face, Alice had a feeling that she wouldn't need to do even that. She already had her prey.

Alice focused her senses. She could smell the sweet blood pumping through the girl's frame and she couldn't help but imagine what this conquest would be like in bed. Writhing beneath her, moaning her name. Alice's eyes glazed over as a vision came to her. When it was over, Alice licked her lips in anticipation of what her vision had promised her and then mentally added another trait to her previous assessment of the girl.

' _Wonderful in bed_.'

Several things occurred simultaneously after this.

The first was that Alice slumped over the table, numbly, as an incredible surge of calmness was forced through her. The second was that all the Cullens, excluding Alice and Jasper, fixed the girl who was now in front of their table with, no doubt, the coldest glares she has ever seen. This caused the girl to flee almost immediately, sparing not even a second glance at Alice.

"Fuck," Alice mumbled into the table, loud enough for her siblings to hear her. She had completely forgotten about Edward's mindreading ability. He had, no doubt, seen her vision and her thoughts and had alerted the others to diffuse the situation. This was her punishment; being constantly taunted by the tasty morsels around her, under constant watch by her siblings. Alice let out another sigh as she found that she still couldn't feel any part of her body. ' _Fuck_.'

Tired of staring at the table, Alice closed her red-tinted golden eyes and allowed Jasper to calm her. She sank almost visibly into her thoughts, not caring if Edward saw them or not.

They, the Cullens, were different from the other people here in Forks, Washington. Most people didn't know what made them so different but had enough sense to stay away from them. They were incredibly fast, incredibly strong, incredibly beautiful and some of them also had some special abilities.

They were vampires. All of them.

They were a widely known and feared coven to those of their kind. One of their brag-worthy traits was the fact that, even though they lived closely with humans, they opted to sate their vampiric thirst with the blood of animals. 'Vegetarians', or so they called themselves.

They were all different, though, having all been born in different eras and times, and their human experiences showed in the ways they carried themselves as vampires.

Jasper was a bit patriotic, having been a soldier and then leading an army in his early years.

Rosalie was, arguably, cold and snobbish, having had lead an almost fairy tale life (excluding the end, of course).

Emmett was strong and daring (being a former body builder and thrill seeker tended to do that to a person).

Edward was polite and a bit old-fashioned (apparently being a gentleman had been quite the in-thing in the early twentieth century).

Esme was kind and caring (losing a baby tended to mellow up even the most cold-hearted out there).

Carlisle was considerate and patient (maybe you haven't noticed, but he's a vampire _and_ a doctor—hello…blood—now if that doesn't grant you patience from here to the moon, then you truly are a lost cause).

Alice, however… well, to be fair, the girl had no recollection of her human years so she had absolutely no idea what she had been like then, but Alice… she was different.

In their revered coven, the pixie-like vampire was the living (or non-living, whichever suits) representation of, what humans call, a black sheep.

\- FLASHBACK -

Alice focused as she drove expertly down the darkened streets. She was driving slowly, even for a human, as she tried desperately to concentrate on the task at hand. This was not an easy feat, and it took almost everything she had not to close her eyes and moan as heated kisses were trailed down her neck. She turned her Porsche onto a secluded road and gave a sigh of relief as she noted that there were no other vehicles here. Now she could focus on other things, such as the girl who was lying on her, her hand down Alice's pants, thrusting her fingers in and out of her center. The pixie-like vampire threw her head back as the girl quickened her pace, now kissing along Alice's perfect jaw. Hands still on the wheel, Alice turned her head to capture the eager lips that awaited her. She loved tasting her conquest's lips. They were soft and seemed to fit perfectly with her own. Trees blurred past them as they lost themselves in each other. Tongues wrestled and Alice willingly lost as her conquest continued to pleasure her. Breaking the kiss, Alice let out a low moan as she felt her orgasm building inside her, then with one final thrust, she came in the driver's seat of her Porsche, hard.

The car slowed to a stop as Alice rode out the last of her orgasm. Opening her eyes (she didn't even remember closing them), the vampire smiled lazily at the girl beside her. She couldn't quite remember her name at the moment—not that she had known it in the first place—but she could briefly recall it starting with a 'C'. Caitlyn, Courtney… That's right. Cassy.

The girl in question was currently licking her fingers clean of the vampire's essence.

"You taste so good."

Alice only smirked as she leaned in to capture her conquest's lips again. This time she could taste herself in the kiss and she broke away before things got too heated.

"How about we move this inside?" she whispered as she nuzzled Cassy's neck. "More space… to do more things." Her conquest could only hum in response to her words. Alice softly nipped at her deliciously soft flesh before moving to exit the car. "Come on."

Outside the car, Cassy got her first look at where they had stopped. A white, Victorian style mansion towered above her, its many glass walls shining ominously in the moonlight. She watched as Alice slowly made her way to the mahogany front door, pulling a set of keys from her purse.

"You live here?" she asked with a bit of awe.

"Yes, me and my family," Alice smirked as her conquest moved to join her, "but they've all gone out on a camping trip for the weekend, leaving this big ole house to little ole me." She could feel the other girl's warm breath on her skin as she kept up the pretense of looking for the right key. Warm arms encircled her waist and kisses were peppered on her neck when she finally 'found' it.

"So, tonight… it's just you and me?"

"Yep," a sly smile lit the vampire's face as she turned around in the embrace. "You, me and one very big bed. How ever shall we pass the time—," Soft lips cut off the rest of the sentence and Alice soon found herself kissing back with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

"I think we'll find something."

Alice fumbled behind her back to open the door when she realized that her conquest had no intent of stopping. Once inside, the door was instantly shut and the pixie-like vampire roughly pushed her conquest against it. Gently nipping at her earlobe, Alice let her hands roam for the first time that night, exploring any part of the body before her that was within reach. Kissing down her jaw, the vampire allowed her hand to gently caress the soft mounds of flesh that were still hidden to her. Placing a soft lingering kiss on her lips, she then, suddenly, ripped open the skin-fitting jeans that her conquest was wearing. Her conquest's heartbeat stuttered in response to the sudden action as Alice smirked close to her ear.

"I don't think we'll be making it upstairs tonight."

No words were said after that as they once again entangled themselves in each other. Alice swiftly discarded the ruined pair of jeans and the now damp panties as she sought out her goal. Kissing the exposed cleavage of her conquest's chest, Alice plunged two fingers in the wetness and began a fast-paced rhythm. Cassy squeezed her eyes shut as her senses were assaulted with the wonderful feel of Alice thrusting inside of her. She fisted the back of Alice's shirt as the vampire started rubbing her clit with her thumb, doubling the pleasure that was coursing through her conquest's body. Alice lightly nipped and sucked at the other girl's pulse point, slightly bruising the flesh there. She could feel the blood pumping beneath her as her fingers continued to pump a violent symphony. She knew she wasn't hurting the other girl though and she cradled her conquest in her arms as she felt her walls begin to clench around her fingers. In, out, in out, she continued as her conquest finally reached her peak, her back arching as a silent cry flowed from her. She slumped against the door still cradled in Alice's strong arms as she came down from her pleasure-induced high.

Alice didn't stop, though, she kept up her pace, adding two more fingers, only slowing slightly to allow her conquest to recover from her first orgasm of the night—for it definitely would not be the last.

Pressing their bodies as close as was possible in their position, the vampire kissed the girl in her arms. This kiss was not gentle, however, it was passionate and filled with lust. Cassy wrapped her legs around Alice's torso—even for her little size, Cassy knew that Alice was quite strong—and kissed back eagerly as she gently rocked to the rhythm of Alice's thrusts, her hands on either side of the vampires head. She bounced as her moans and the sounds of their passion echoed throughout the empty house, lit only by the light of the moon. Never had she felt so good while having sex, and she knew it was all thanks to the wonderful creature beneath her.

Alice once again found herself drawn to the neck of the other girl. Even now as she brought the sweating girl to her second orgasm of the night, her ears were filled with the sound of the delicious blood running through her veins. She knew that, by now, her eyes were completely black, but she knew that Cassy was too caught up in the moment to notice.

The vampire found her head buried in the soft mounds on Cassy's chest as the human experienced her second orgasm. Manicured nails clutched at her short, black hair and kept her in place—never had the vampire been more thankful for her not needing to breathe.

With a final shudder, Cassy slumped in her arms and Alice finally stopped her relentless pace. Holding the girl carefully, she allowed her some time to recover before she carried her to the living room, laying her gently on one of the couches. The human was now breathing heavily and her eyes were lidded. Smiling lazily down at her prone form, the vampire slowly brought her fingers up to her lips, mimicking the other girl's earlier actions. A content grin formed on both their lips at Alice's ministrations.

"You taste…wonderfully."

Cassy chuckled and Alice leaned down to once again capture those beautiful lips. Kissing her way down slowly, Alice finally got rid of the shirt that had hindered her all this time. Tossing it on the ground, Alice captured a pert nipple in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, flipping and biting it every now and then, eliciting satisfied moans from her conquest. When she was finished with one, she switched to the other, giving it the same attention as its counterpart.

After a while, she began to venture lower, kissing and licking her way until she finally reached her destination.

Parting her conquest's thighs she gave an experimental lick up her dripping center. This got the reaction she hoped it would, as the other girl hissed and arched herself delicately off the couch.

Smirking, Alice then dove right in, lapping up the juices that were presented to her.

Cassy cried out as Alice's cold tongue touched her most sensitive area. She felt her stomach tighten with pleasure and she gripped the sides of the couch to keep herself grounded. Alice was amazing; licking and eating her out in a way that she had never experienced before. She knew that, if she were to die now, she would have died the happiest person alive.

Alice expertly licked her conquest's center and then, suddenly, plunged into her, tongue-fucking her the best way she knew how. She felt the other girl's hands once again in her hair, this time, guiding her as she bobbed her head up and down. She knew her conquest was already close, and let out a purr when her fingers tightened in her hair, signaling her release. She continued her ministrations until the orgasm ended and every last drop of the second most wonderful essence to come from a human's body filled her mouth.

Even before her conquest fully recovered, Alice knew it was over. She knew that the time of her giving pleasure was over. It was now time for her to receive her main objective of the night.

Crawling back up the beautiful body beneath her, Alice stopped over her favourite features. She leaned down to once again taste those perfect lips that belonged to her, now, breathless conquest. The vampire then allowed her senses to overcome her and she was instantly overwhelmed.

All she could hear, now, was the blood that was furiously being pumped through her conquest's veins. All she could see was the light pulsing of the skin above her pulse point.

All she could smell was the delicious scent that had first attracted her to her conquest.

Unable to resist for much longer, Alice swiftly moved to the human's neck that looked so inviting.

She had to taste.

Cassy moaned, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, as Alice started licking her neck with an intensity she had not felt from the shorter girl all night.

A short gasp then filled the room as sharp teeth easily broke the surface of the skin.

There was an almost palpable silence before it began.

Blood rushed freely into the eager vampire's mouth with every pump of the human's heart. Alice's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she forced herself closer to her sinful pleasure. She was in heaven, she was sure of that. Sweeter blood had never existed to the delicious concoction that was now her's to take, her's to enjoy.

Alice had no idea how long she stayed there, fastened, almost permanently, to the source of her pleasure. She didn't care, though. She felt the life, literally, draining from the being beneath her, but she didn't care. She doubted there was a force in the world that would have been able to stop her in that moment.

All too soon, though, the blood slowed, and Alice knew it was over. Careful not to even waste a drop, Alice slowly lowered the, now, lifeless body back onto her couch. A deep purr of contentment filled the empty house as Alice relished her meal. Tonight had been worth it, she decided, bracing herself on her arms over her conquest's corpse.

She stared almost lovingly at the lips she had kissed not too long ago. She remembered she had loved the feeling of kissing this particular conquest. However, she couldn't quite remember how she tasted.

Her delicious blood was all that she could vividly recall, now.

' _Definitely worth it_ ,' she thought.

A soft, almost inaudible click sounded through the house and Alice froze.

' _Shit._ '

The pixie-like vampire didn't have to look up to know that her family had returned.

' _Fuck_.'

She had hoped that she would have been able to finish before they arrived. Apparently, though, she had been so consumed with her conquest that she had lost track of time and had been cut off from her visions. This vision-deficiency rarely happened, but it always seemed to occur whenever she drank blood. Human blood.

Lifting her head towards the door, all Alice could do was watch as one by one her family filed in and then seemed to all stop at the same time.

Almost as if rehearsed, six pairs of mouths fell open in shock of the sight that greeted them. Alice, perched almost lovingly over a corpse. A human corpse.

Golden eyes beseeched those of the smallest Cullen, only to find blood red eyes glinting back at them in the darkness.

No one moved.

No one breathed.

Rose and Emmett, who were the closest to the stairs, stood frozen in mid-step at the scene. Esme, the closest to the pixie-like vampire, stood disbelievingly, Jasper close behind her. Edward and Carlisle stood by the open door, Edward's hand still on the doorknob.

Alice made the first move.

Moving at a slow pace—slow, even for a human—she lifted herself off the couch and proceeded to collect her conquest's clothes that were scattered about the room. She picked up the shirt that had fallen not too far from the couch and then she made for the jeans that had been discarded by the door. A mere few feet away, she was stopped by a hand that grabbed her as she tried to pass.

Edward.

"Alice," he growled so low, the little vampire could hardly hear even with her enhanced hearing. "What have you done?"

Liquid gold met blood red as they stared down each other.

"You're a vampire, aren't you? What do you think?"

She was being smug, she knew, but she also knew that it was obvious what had transpired. You didn't have to be a mind-reader to be able to figure out exactly what had happened. Edward, though, didn't take well to smugness.

"ALICE!" The house shook with the force of his shout which, simultaneously, seemed to restart the brains of the other Cullens, so that now all eyes were on the two 'siblings'. "There is a lifeless, _bloodless_ , naked human body on our couch!"

Alice stared back, unfazed, "Yes, yes there is."

She knew that Edward was trying to get a rise out of her, but she wouldn't give in. Little did she know, it wasn't her choice.

With a speed only known of their kind, Alice was sent flying backwards into the living room. She landed with a deafening crash, toppling a few chairs and destroying the coffee table in her wake.

Her crash also caused the corpse to fall of the couch.

This finally seemed to get Carlisle's attention and he immediately took up his authoritative role.

"Jasper," The vampire in question raised his head in attention and listened as Carlisle spoke in short, brisk sentences. "Take the body. Carry it far away from here and bury it. Leave no traces."

Jasper nodded his head absentmindedly as he started on his appointed task.

Alice watched dazedly from where she was on the ground. Jasper didn't spare her a second glance. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Edward seated on the edge of the loveseat, his face buried in his hands. Even Rose and Emmett had moved so they were leaning against a table, faced away from her. Only Esme and Carlisle remained unmoved from their statuesque positions.

She had to leave.

She knew, even without her visions, that things would not end well, now that her family had started thinking rationally.

She had to escape.

Getting to her feet, she made a beeline for the door, this time, not even caring about the jeans that still lay there.

Once again, she was denied, however, as another arm shot out and stopped her from making her escape. This time it was Carlisle.

For a while, he just stood there, holding Alice in a vice grip. When he finally spoke, it was for everyone.

"We're not moving. Not so soon." His words were slow and deliberate, leaving no room for error. "Jasper will bury the body far away—far enough that we won't have to worry. We'll get rid of all the evidence—all of it. And then we'll stay low for a while, until all of this blows over. When it does, we'll go back to our lives as they were before."

Alice felt her arm being released but she dared not move.

"Make no mistake, however," Carlisle said in a voice so low and deadly that Alice had to look to confirm that it was indeed him who spoke. What she saw, however, frightened her. For even though Carlisle was often considered to be the gentlest of them all, in that moment, with barely suppressed rage, he looked every bit as _dangerous_ as the three hundred year old vampire he really was. "It won't happen again."

He was talking to her, staring right through her with his sharp, angry eyes, and for the first time in a long while, Alice was scared.

Genuinely, honest-to-goodness frightened.

She definitely had to leave. Now.

Quicker than Edward, she was sure, she made it to her Porsche. She opened the door, started the vehicle and was backing out of the driveway in the space of less than a heartbeat. Fully intent on being anywhere but there, Alice was momentarily halted as a long noise drifted from the house. It was barely louder than a whisper and if she had not been a vampire she would have completely missed it.

But she was and she did, and dry sobs racked through her body as she sped down the highway.

"Alice," It had been soft, pleading, and filled with sadness.

It had been Esme.


End file.
